primevalfandomcom-20200223-history
Series 2
Series 2 of Primeval is the second series of the original British Primeval television programme. Series 2 focuses on the effects on the relationships of, and emotional challenges on the team, primarily Nick Cutter's struggle to cope with losing Claudia Brown, and on Helen Cutter's and Oliver Leek's mysterious plans. Plot After returning from the past to find that Claudia Brown has been erased from time, Nick Cutter is forced to cope with other changes, including that the team are now their own Anomaly-combating organisation called the Anomaly Research Centre. Just when Cutter finally begins to come to terms with losing Claudia, a new PR guru joins the ARC; Jenny Lewis, who is physically identical to Claudia Brown but temperamentally is a completely different person. Meanwhile, though Cutter believes that Stephen has gotten over Helen's betrayal, Stephen has in fact begun seeing Helen again and is becoming torn between her and Cutter; while Connor begins dating the mysterious Caroline Steel. Abby doesn't trust Caroline, and her and Connor's opposing opinions on her begin to drive a wedge between them. Unbeknownst to anyone, Caroline is secretly spying on Connor for the mysterious Oliver Leek, who has a secret agenda of his own for the Anomalies alongside Helen. After the ARC team learn of Leek's and Helen's secret plans to use a creature army that they have captured to create chaos in the present, they are forced to try and stop the creatures from escaping onto the modern world. Helen, Nick and Stephen manage to trap and kill the creatures, but Stephen loses his life in the process. In the aftermath, Cutter finally accepts that Claudia Brown is gone forever and moves on with Jenny, while Helen promises that things will change with her clone army. Episodes Cast and characters Main cast and characters *Douglas Henshall as Nick Cutter *James Murray as Stephen Hart *Andrew-Lee Potts as Connor Temple *Hannah Spearritt as Abby Maitland *Lucy Brown as Jenny Lewis *Juliet Aubrey as Helen Cutter *Ben Miller as James Lester *Karl Theobald as Oliver Leek *Naomi Bentley as Caroline Steel *Tim Faraday as The Cleaner and the Cleaner Clones Guest cast and characters *Simon Naylor as Security Guard 1 *Anthony Adjekum as Security Guard 2 *Martin Miller as Duty Manager *Scott Hazell as Youth 1 *James Bellamy as Youth 2 *Sidney Cole as Fire Chief *Jason Thorpe as Terry *Ruth Millar as Shelley Mitchell *Shelley Minto as Firewoman Cooper *Ged Simmons as Fireman Armstrong *Rupert Young as Mike *Togo Igawa as Mr. Nagata *Gillian Kearney as Valerie Irwin *Rick Warden as Peter Campbell *Thomas Aldridge as Warren *Eloise Joseph as Female Paintballer 1 *Ashley Mulheron as Female Paintballer 2 *Ian Ralph as West *Heather McHale as Mother *Rory MacGregor as Kenny Johnson *John Henry Keating as Mechanic *Jacob Anderson as Lucien Hope *Loick Essien as a Basketball Player *Chris Nayak as Mr. Carr *Drew Edwards as Mini-Sub Operator *Mabel Rogers as Taylor Craig *Errol Clarke as Oliver Leek's Mercenary 1 *Jay Simpson as Steve *Ramon Tikaram as Mick Harper *Elliot James Langridge as Youth on Beach *Robin Pirongs as Father on Beach Reception Series 2 of Primeval was well-received, with fans praising the high-stakes plot and character development, and the emotional and heartbreaking finale. Trivia *British paleontologist and science writer Darren Naish was consulted for Series 2, notably "having a hand in some of the stuff" that was featured in that series.(September 27, 2016) Darren Naish on Twitter. Gallery Gallery 2 (89).jpg Gallery 2 (90).jpg Gallery 3.jpg Gallery 3 (2).jpg Gallery 3 (3).jpg Gallery 3 (4).jpg Gallery 3 (5).jpg Gallery 3 (6).jpg Gallery 3 (7).jpg Gallery 3 (8).jpg Gallery 3 (9).jpg Gallery 3 (10).jpg Gallery 3 (11).jpg Gallery 3 (12).jpg Gallery 3 (13).jpg Gallery 3 (14).jpg Gallery 3 (15).jpg Gallery 3 (16).jpg Gallery 3 (17).jpg Gallery 3 (18).jpg Gallery 3 (19).jpg Gallery 3 (20).jpg Gallery 3 (21).jpg Gallery 3 (22).jpg Gallery 3 (23).jpg Gallery 3 (24).jpg Gallery 3 (25).jpg Gallery 3 (26).jpg Gallery 3 (27).jpg Gallery 3 (28).jpg Gallery 3 (29).jpg Gallery 3 (30).jpg Gallery 3 (31).jpg Gallery 3 (32).jpg Gallery 3 (33).jpg Gallery 3 (34).jpg Gallery 3 (35).jpg Gallery 3 (36).jpg Gallery 3 (37).jpg Gallery 3 (38).jpg Gallery 3 (39).jpg Gallery 3 (40).jpg Gallery 3 (41).jpg Gallery 3 (42).jpg Gallery 3 (43).jpg Gallery 3 (44).jpg Gallery 3 (45).jpg Gallery 3 (46).jpg Gallery 3 (47).jpg Gallery 3 (48).jpg Gallery 3 (49).jpg Gallery 3 (50).jpg Gallery 3 (51).jpg Gallery 3 (52).jpg Gallery 3 (53).jpg Gallery 3 (54).jpg Gallery 3 (55).jpg Gallery 3 (56).jpg Gallery 3 (57).jpg Gallery 3 (58).jpg Gallery 3 (59).jpg Gallery 3 (60).jpg Gallery 3 (61).jpg Gallery 3 (62).jpg Gallery 3 (63).jpg Gallery 3 (64).jpg Gallery 3 (65).jpg Gallery 3 (66).jpg Gallery 3 (67).jpg Gallery 3 (68).jpg Gallery 3 (69).jpg Gallery 3 (70).jpg Gallery 3 (71).jpg Gallery 3 (72).jpg Gallery 3 (73).jpg Gallery 3 (74).jpg Gallery 3 (75).jpg Gallery 3 (76).jpg Gallery 3 (77).jpg 2.4 abby and connor on cliff.jpg 2x6-NickCutteronM25.jpg Series2-FuturePredatorWithNeuralClamp.jpg 2x1RaptorCGImodel.jpg 2x1RaptorconceptDarenHorley2.jpg 2x1Promo-Abby&Connor.jpg 2x1Promo-StephenHartintheARC.jpg 2x1Promo-AbbyandConnorintheARC.jpg 2x1Promo-ConnorintheARC2.jpg 2x1Promo-ConnorintheARC3.jpg 2x1Promo-AbbyMaitlandintheARC.jpg 2x1Promo-NickCutterintheARC.jpg 2x1Promo-JamesLesterintheARC.jpg 2x1Promo-OliverLeekintheARC.jpg 2x1Promo-Connor,Abby,Cutter&StephenatBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1Promo-CutteratBowlingAlley2.jpg 2x1Promo-CutteratBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1Promo-StephenatBowlingAlley2.jpg 2x1Promo-AbbyatBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1Promo-AbbyatBowlingAlley2.jpg 2x1Promo-AbbyatBowlingAlley3.jpg 2x1Promo-AbbyatBowlingAlley4.jpg 2x1Promo-ConnoratBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1Promo-NickandStephenonDirtbikes.jpg 2x1Promo-StephenandNickatBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1Promo-StephenandNickatBowlingAlley2.jpg 2x2Promo-ARCteaminFog.jpg 2x2Promo-ARCteaminFog2.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyinForestofDean.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyinForestofDean2.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyinForestofDean3.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyinForestofDean4.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyinJCB.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyinJCB2.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyinJCB3.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyshootingSmilodon.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyshootingSmilodon2.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyshootingSmilodon3.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyshootingSmilodon4.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyshootingSmilodon5.jpg 2x3Promo-AbbyshootingSmilodon6.jpg 2x3Promo-ConnorwithPrototypeAnomalyDetector.jpg 2x3Promo-CutterbeingattackedbySmilodon.jpg 2x3Promo-CutterintheForestofDean.jpg 2x3Promo-CutteronFlyingFox.jpg 2x3Promo-CutterrunningfromSmilodon.jpg 2x3Promo-JennyLewis.jpg 2x3Promo-Stephen,AbbyandCutter.jpg 2x3Promo-Stephen,AbbyandCutter2.jpg 2x3Promo-Valerie.jpg 2x3Promo-Valerie2.jpg 2x4Promo-AbbyinWarehouse.jpg 2x4Promo-AbbyinWarehouse2.jpg 2x4Promo-AbbyseachingCanal.jpg 2x4Promo-ARCteamonFutureShoreline.jpg 2x4Promo-ARCteamonFutureShoreline2.jpg 2x4Promo-ARCteamonFutureShoreline3.jpg 2x4Promo-ConnorAfterMerAttack.jpg 2x4Promo-ConnorsavingAbby.jpg 2x4Promo-ConnorseachingCanal.jpg 2x4Promo-NickandStepheninWarehouse.jpg 2x4Promo-NickCutteronFutureShoreline.jpg 2x4Promo-NickandStephenonFutureShoreline.jpg 2x5Promo-NickandStepheninSilurian.jpg 2x5Promo-NickandStepheninSilurian2.jpg 2x5Promo-NickCutterinSilurian.jpg 2x5Promo-NickCutterinSilurian2.jpg 2x5Promo-NickCutterinSilurian3.jpg 2x5Promo-NickCutterinSilurian4.jpg 2x5Promo-NickCutterinSilurian5.jpg 2x5Promo-TaylorwithNickandStephen.jpg 2x7Promo-CarolineSteelinCreaturePrison.jpg 2x7Promo-StephenonBeach.jpg 2x7Promo-ARCteamatStephen'sFuneral.jpg 2x7Promo-ARCteamatStephen'sFuneral2.jpg 2x7Promo-HelenCutteratStephen'sGrave.jpg 2x7CarolineatStephen'sFuneral1.jpg 2x7CarolineatStephen'sFuneral2.jpg 2x1BehindtheScenes-DouglasHenshall&Andrew-LeePotts.jpg 2x3BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePottsFilming.jpeg 2x3BehindtheScenes-JamesMurray,HannahSpearittandAndrew-LeePotts.jpg 2x4BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePottsActing.jpeg 2x4BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePottsActing2.jpeg 2x4BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePottsActing2.jpeg 2x4BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePottsAndHannahSpearittActing.jpeg 2x4BehindtheScenes-FilminginFuerteventura.jpg 2x5BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePotts,HannahSpearritt&MabelRogers.jpg 2x6BehindtheScenes-Andrew-LeePotts.jpg 2x6BehindtheScenes-JamesMurrayAndToyotaHilux.jpg 2x1BTS-Andrew-LeeFilmingThroughtheAnomaly.jpg 2x1BTS-FilmingintheBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1BTS-FilmingStephenShootingRaptor.jpg 2x1BTS-RaptorattheBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1BTS-StephenwithRaptorTranquilliser.jpg 2x1Promo-StephenwithTranquilisersintheBowlingAlley.jpg 2x1RaptorProp-CrawleyCreaturesinFuerteventura.jpg 2x3BTS-FilmingatBlueSkyPark.jpg 2x3BTS-FilmingFlyingFoxScene.jpg 2x3BTS-FilmingSearchingforTrenchLocations.jpg 2x4BTS-ConnoronCliff.jpg 2x4BTS-HannahSpearrittandJamiePayne.jpg 2x4Promo-Abby.jpg Series2AnomalyBadge.jpg Series2Labratory.jpeg Series2Promo-Run,LondonFuturePredator.jpg|"Run, London." promotion featuring a Future Predator Series2BusPromo-Run,LondonFuturePredator.jpg|"Meals on Wheels." promotion featuring a Predator Series2BusPromo-Run,LondonSilurianScorpionchasingJamesLester.jpg|"Run, London." promotion featuring a Silurian Scorpion chasing James Lester Series2BusPromo-Run,LondonMerCreature.jpg|"Back for Seconds." promotion featuring a Mer Creature Primeval_Series_2_DVD_PAL.jpg|Series 2 DVD front cover Series2DVDback.jpg|Series 2 DVD back cover Primeval_Vol_1_Region_1_DVD.jpg|US Volume One DVD containing Series 1 and Series 2. Primeval-Series2-GermanDVD.jpeg|German Series 2 DVD front cover Primeval-Series2-GermanDVDback.jpeg|German Series 2 DVD back cover PrimevalSeries2FrenchDVD.jpg|French Series 2 DVD PrimevalSeries2ThaiDVD.jpg|Thai Series 2 DVD front cover PrimevalSeries2ThaiDVDBackcover.jpg|Thai Series 2 DVD back cover Primeval-Series2-ChineseDVD.png|Chinese Series 2 DVD Photo shoots Series2PhotoShoot-NickCutter1.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-NickCutter2.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-NickCutter3.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-NickCutter4.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-NickCutter5.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-StephenHart1.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-StephenHart2.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-StephenHart3.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-ConnorTemple1.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-ConnorTemple2.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-ConnorTemple3.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-ConnorTemple4.png Series2PhotoShoot-ConnorTemple5.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-ConnorTemple6.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-JennyLewis1.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-JennyLewis2.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-JennyLewis3.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-JennyLewis4.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-AbbyMaitland1.png Series2PhotoShoot-AbbyMaitland2.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-AbbyMaitland3.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-AbbyMaitland4.png Series2PhotoShoot-AbbyMaitland5.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-AbbyMaitland6.png Series2PhotoShoot-JamesLester.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-HelenCutter1.jpg Series2PhotoShoot-HelenCutter2.jpg References Category:Series